


Dinner Date

by YouveGotAFiendInMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: BL, Gay, Love, M/M, Remy Sanders - Freeform, Romance, Sanders Sides - Freeform, emile picani - Freeform, remile - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouveGotAFiendInMe/pseuds/YouveGotAFiendInMe
Summary: Hope you liked!Kudos are appreciatedComments are treasured





	Dinner Date

Emile Picani was a patient man.

With big, chocolate brown eyes, freckle dotted cheeks, thick wire-framed glasses, and a mop of wild chestnut curls, he radiated warmth and comfort. He was the exact type of person that made one comfortable enough to tell them their problems and woes, and it was rather convenient that it was the case, as Emile was a therapist.

One late night, Dr.Picani sat at his desk which was cluttered with files, his legs crossed, leaning back in his chair as he made notes in a patient’s file; he didn’t even look up as there was a sharp knock on the door, “It’s open.” He called out as he absentmindedly smoothed his tie.

A familiar voice echoed through the room as the door was thrown open, and a sunglass-clad man sauntered in, “Hey, Hun. I come bearing takeout!” He smirked.

Emile lifted his gaze to see the familiar figure of his roommate Remy, who was dressed in skinny jeans, a snug fitting shirt, his signature leather jacket, and platform boots that gave Remy an extra four inches of height. How he hadn’t toppled over was beyond Emile, who had stood and rounded the crowded desk to relieve Remy of the drink-holder he held.

It took Emile mere moments to stack his files before placing the drinks and food on the desk, and he motioned for Remy to take the spot behind the desk, which Remy gladly did.

“What brings you by so early? I thought you had work tonight.” Emile spoke as he sat in a chair beside Remy, letting Remy place his feet in his lap.

Remy rolled his eyes, “Em, it’s eleven.”

Emile blinked once and managed a breathless laugh, “Oops. Must have lost track of the time.”

Remy handed over a Java Chip Frappuccino, Emile’s favorite Starbucks drink, then gave him a takeout box along with some chopsticks. Emile graciously accepted with a small thanks before digging in.

The food was hot, and he hadn’t eaten since before noon, so the taste and sensation of food made him groan softly in appreciation, much to Remy’s amusement.

It didn’t take long for the room to become silent save for the sounds of clicking chopsticks, but the silence was nice, comfortable even. Once both men finished their food and drained their coffees, Remy gave Emile a playful nudge with the toe of his boot.

“How was work, Emmie?” Remy asked.

Emile made a face, “Long. Lots of cancellations, probably because of the snow.”

Remy saw the tension in Emile’s jaw, the stiff line of his shoulders, and decided his friend could use a distraction from work, so without any warning, he threw himself into Emile’s lap with a snicker at the shocked look on Emile’s face.

“You’re tense, Babe.” Remy said as he moved his fingers to the back of Emile’s neck to massage the exposed skin there, relishing in the soft sigh Emile released as he let his head fall forward.

“There it is.” Remy cooed softly, “Better?”

“Yeah.” Emile admitted breathlessly.

“Mm, good.” Remy mumbled as he leaned in to kiss Emile’s cheek.

That was the exact moment Emile looked up, causing the two men to kiss. For a moment, the world had stilled, and neither of them moved as their lips rested together, but it didn’t take long for both of them to move.

Remy pulled himself up with the help of Emile’s shoulders as he slid his legs so he straddled Emile’s hips before he dragged his hands through Emile’s hair to fist at the soft curls. Just as Remy was moving, Emile’s hands gripped Remy’s hips and gave a hard tug to pull Remy so they were pressed together.

Remy couldn’t help but grin as he thrust his tongue into Emile’s mouth, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the larger man below him. Emile reached up to tug his glasses off, wordlessly tossing them onto the desk before placing a hand at the small of Remy’s back to keep him close. Breath heavy, the two pulled at each others hair and clothes as their tongues and lips moved together, ignoring the sound of files and papers hitting the ground as Emile picked Remy up, shoving the papers off his desk as he pinned Remy to the cold surface.

It was cold, but fire coursed through Remy’s veins as he dug his nails into Emile’s shoulderblades. Kiss swollen lips moved to Remy’s neck, but Remy pulled Emile back up to his mouth and with a shudder, he pressed a single, gentle kiss to Emile’s mouth with a small smile.

“Lets go home.” Remy whispered.

Emile swallowed and caressed Remy’s cheek with one hand as he pressed one final kiss below Remy’s ear, “I’m already home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!  
> Kudos are appreciated  
> Comments are treasured


End file.
